Reborn
by Jazz Whitlock
Summary: After Untamed. Zoey and her friends must figure out a way to defeat a creature that was risen from the earth. A creature that could bring the end to what they knew.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we supposed to do, Z?!" Damien asked, his voice drenched with fear.

Well, hell, like I knew! I took a deep breath, centering myself, "We... we need to go further into the tunnel and stay. Once we all get some sleep we'll figure out what to do. I don't know about you, but I'm too freaked to think straight."

"I agree with Zoey. We'll all be much better at thinking if we get away from here and get some sleep," Aphrodite said, running her fingers through her hair. Darius was standing protectivly behind her, his eyes scanning the tunnel. Shaunee and Erin were squished against each other, shaking and completely frazzled. Stevie Rae stood beside me, her hands on her hips, frowning. The red fledglings were all huddled together, trembling. Damien and Jack were holding hands while Jack was crying quietly with Duchess pressed to his leg. And last but certainly not least was Erik. He stood away from everyone else, in the corner, but I could feel his brilliant blue eyes on my face.

"Good idea. My friends and I will lead the way. We know the tunnels by heart," Stevie Rae said, motioning for the red fledglings to follow. Slowly, everyone began walking away with Stevie Rae. Erik and I were at the back of the line, walking side by side.

Oh freakin' please! Erik wasn't too far away from me, but it was far enough to make me sad. I missed him like crazy. More than crazy, so much it was insane. I wanted more than anything to be friends again. Boyfriend and girlfriend again. The space between us was awkward and tense as we walked. This sucks! I friggin' screwed up big time. Ugh, I need to stop dwelling about it. Maybe, just maybe, things might work out.

"Zoey..." Erik began, unsure.

I looked up at him, more than shocked. Did he just say my name, or am I crazier than I thought?

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I could see the conflict in them. "After what just happened...I think I can understand why you lied. It doesn't excuse what you did, but I think I understand why you did. With Blake...what you said earlier confused me. I didn't realize that it was like that. I'm sorry."

Oh. My. God. He was more than amazing as I looked at him. I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really apologizing to me? Me? Oh, no way. "Erik, I was a bitch. I was just freaked though. And Neferet...Well there's no excuse for what I did. I realize that. But Erik, I never meant to hurt you. Never. I'm so so so sorry." I stared into his eyes, trying to read them. But before I could, he turned his face away. From what I could see, he was deep in thought, so I kept quiet.

It was that way for the rest of the walk.

__________________________________

"Okay, we'll stop and rest here. We've got a little spot set up." Stevie Rae's voice came from further down the tunnel.

"Matress? No way! Oh, that's way better than the floor!" Erin said.

"I couldn't agree more, Twin." Shaunee agreed. I heard a plop and then a sigh.

As I reached them I made out at least seven matresses. I froze when I began thinking of who was sleeping with who and realized that Erik and I were the only ones left with no one to sleep with.

"Z?" Damian asked, looking at me with concern.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking."

He gave me a weird, worried look but turned his attention to his bed, curling up with Jack. I listened to the sighs of everyone settling down before I even glanced at Erik, who's eyes were closed as he laid quietly on a matress. Beside him was the only available spot.

I stared at him, way too nervous to move even a muscle.

"You won't get any sleep just staring." Came Erik's voice. One of his amazing blue eyes was peeking up at me, a small smile hovering on the corner of his lips.

"I...I'll just sleep on the floor," I said quickly.

He sighed, "Zoey, no." He held open a sleeping bag, "Please."

I nodded, and shaking horribly, I lay next to him.

"Z, relax." His arms slid around my waist, pulling me against his body and I about faint. I missed him so much.

"You...you don't have to do that, you know." I said. Oh, why was I saying that?! Pfffft, I wanted more than anything for him to do that. To have his arms around me again. And I wanted to kiss him...Oh did I want to kiss him.

"I know...but Z, I want to." He said quietly. I heard him sigh and felt his breath blow against the back of my neck. I shivered and his arms tightened.

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because I still care about you, Z. Against my better judgment, I can't stop caring about you."

I trembled with pleasure. Oh my god! Erik Knight still cares about me! Oh that's definitely a silver lining in this hellish place.

"Get some sleep, Zoey. You've got a lot of thinking to do later, my High Priestess."

I snuggled into his warm body and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake her up!" Erin said.

"And ruin that?! They look so cute!" Damian argued.

I groaned groggliy and peeled back my eyelids. Erin and Shaunee were glaring at Damian while he watched me. Apparently, something was up.

"Well, gol' durn you guys! You woke her up!" Stevie Rae scolded. My eyes flickered to see her standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, scowling at the Twins and Damien.

"No, no. I should probably get up anyways." I mumbled turning my head and gasping. Erik was right there, his blue eyes smiling at me. Oh, so that's why Damian said that they were cute. He was talking about me and Erik.

"Hey," Erik said huskily. His eyes were slightly guarded but less cold than they used to be.

"H-hey," I stammered. My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings at how close his face was to mine.

"Did you sleep well?" He smiled at me. It was a small, tense smile, but it was still there.

"Yeah, I did. You?" Since I couldn't think of anything to say I kept the converstation polite. Oh, but hell I wanted to just hug him so very tight. Argh, stupid, overwhelming emotions.

"I slept well, thank you." He said. His arms slid off of me and he stood up, rolling his shoulders as he stretched. I felt utterly exhausted still. I closed my eyes and layed my head back.

"Z? Are you okay?" Stevie Rae asked with concern.

"Uh, earth to Okie Girl. Hell no she's not okay. She's got the world in her hands. Remember, she's the fledgling and has to save the world," Aphrodite said snobbily. Gosh, she can be sooo annoying and mean.

"You think I don't know that? She just looks like a corpse and I'm concerned." Stevie Rae shot back in her contrified twang.

"Stevie Rae is right, Z. You don't look so good." Damian chimed in.

I opened my eyes with a sigh so I could look at them. They were all looking at me with a smiliar concern on their faces, "I don't feel so good either. But that happens when you have to save the world. Don't worry about me. Say, do we have any food? I'm starved."

"Nope." Erin said.

"Negative." Shaunee added.

"We can go get some though. The tunnels lead to all kinds of stores." Stevie Rae suggested.

Shaunee and Erin immediatly perked up. Shaunee sighed dreamily, "Like the mall? Oh do I need so hot-"

"Fiiiiine boys." Erin finished. She eyed Erik and pinched the air as if pinching his butt.

"Oh, you so wish," I muttered. She shot me a wink.

"Okay, nerd herd, let's find some food. And clothes. I feel like I haven't showered in decades." Aphrodite said, grimacing.

I rolled my eyes, "All right. Let's go everyone." I stood up but sat down immediatly when my knees wobbled.

Erik stepped forward, "You okay, Z?"

I sighed and looked up at him, "I don't feel well. I'm not sure if I can walk."

He shrugged, "Then I'll carry you."

As he leaned down to pick me up I protested, "No Erik, you-"

"Enough Zoey. You're too self-sacrificing for your own good." He interrupted, scooping me up into his arms. He shifted me so that I was comfortable and started to follow the others. I was quiet, listening to his even breathing. My eyes stayed trained on his face, watching his blue eyes wonder around him, often landing on me but quickly glancing away. Finally, he spoke, "Any plan yet?"

I sighed, "No, nothing. I have no friggin' idea what to do about any of this. Neferet is just waay too powerful for me and this new guy, Kalona, is way scarier than her. And probably more powerful, too. How can I, a fledgling, defeat them?"

"Because you're a special fledgling, Zoey. You are gifted by our goddess Nyx. You are chosen. Zoey, you can do this." Erik said softly, his eyes steady on my face.

Woah, where did this confidence in me come from? Oh god, I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to fail now that he seems to trust me with this. "I'm scared, though. I'm scared to fail, to let everyone down. to be the death of so many people. Neferet is more experienced than me."

"But she doesn't think. She just does. Zoey, you think about what you do before you do it. You know what you are doing when you do something." Erik's jaw clentched as he said that, his eyes going hard.

"Erik, no I don't. And I wasn't thinking when I hurt you." Tears leaked out of my eyes and I reached up to wipe them away. Darn tears.

Erik beat me to it. His thump wiped away a tear gently, "Maybe so. But Zoey, I can't stay mad at you. I don't want to. I want to forgive and move on."

I blinked rapidly in shock. "I don't understand."

But he didn't answer. He just fell silent and kept walking. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoey!" Jack squeaked my name from further down the tunnel.

"Put me down," I ordered Erik. As I knew he would, he instantly put my feet on the ground. Though my knees were still weak, I stumbled forward.

"What is it?" I panted once I reached Jake and Damian. Damian was staring straight ahead, frightened, but with a familiar thoughful look on his face. Aphrodite looked utterly disgusted, which didn't surprise me because of her "Miss Priss" ways.

Jack pointed ahead of him and I followed his finger. There, right in front of us, was Stark.

Stark, the guy that I'd hardly known but already really liked. The guy I held in my arms when he died, kissing him before he did. The guy that had shared his darkest secret with me. My palms got clammy as I stared at him, half shocked, half unsure. Aw hell! This cannot be happening.

"Zzzzzoey..." Stark hissed, his eyes on my face, filled with longing.

I stepped toward him, "Stark."

"Pleassse. Help me." His eyes begged me to save him and something deep in my heart clentched.

"Stevie Rae!" I called desperatly. Oh for the love of Nyx, please let her know what to do!

"Now what do we have here? Another red fledgling?" She asked in her Okie accent.

"I think so," I turned to face Stark. "Stark, my friend Stevie Rae can help you. Will you go with her?"

Panic flickered across his dead face, "I wisssh to sstay with you."

I stepped closer, keeping my voice steady even though tears threatened, "It's okay, it's okay. You can. You will. You just have to go with Stevie Rae for a while, okay?"

He nodded slowly and followed as Stevie Rae ushered him away.

Needing some alone time, I stumbled away. I just couldn't think straight. I was already dealing with Erik, and now Stark was back. Oh, Nyx, what am I supposed to do?

I kept walking until I couldn't anymore and I collapsed, breaking into sobs. Why, oh why was my life so friggin' hellish?

I sat by myself for more than an hour crying before I heard footsteps echoe towards me.

"Erik!" I gasped once his face came into view. Good lord have mercy, he was gorgous, be he was also the last person I expected to come find me.

As he took in my runny nose and red eyes, his face melted into concern. Why was everyone suddenly worried about me all the time?

"Zoey? Are you all right?"

I shook my head, my face falling into my hands, "No, no I'm so not okay. Everything is going wrong. Neferet is evil. She rose Kalona from the earth. The Raven Mockers have their bodies back. Stark seems horrible. And I lost you! Why on earth would I be okay?!"

"Zoey..." Erik murmered, pulling into his arms. I stained his shirt with my salty tears, shaking horribly. "Zoey, you haven't lost me."

I looked up at him through my blurry eyes, "Yes, Erik, I have. I screwed up. I was a slut."

"Z, I forgive you." He said softly.

That brought on another torent of tears. I buried my face in his shoulder, keening quietly. I soooo did not deserve him. No way in hell would someone like me deserve someone like him.

"Shhh Z..."

And, just like that, the moment was ruined. Of all the places, I had reception right here. The shrill ring of my cell phone broke the silence in the tunnels.

"Hello?" I answered, sniffling.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Heath asked anxiously.

I smiled, "More or less." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. I own the plot but not the characters.

A/N: Please read&review!

"You said you are in the tunnels, right?" Heath asked sometime later. I'd be filling him in on what was happening. Being Heath all he really did was worry about me. How could that be though? I had broke his heart too.

"Yeah. The creepy tunnels. Why?" I leaned against the wall behind me with a sigh. Heath had sliced right through my moment with Erik. I might have gotten a kiss if he hadn't called when he did. Goodness he had bad timing.

"I'm coming down there."

"No!" I shouted instantly. All hell would break loose if he came. "I mean, no Heath. It's not safe for you to move anywhere else. Just stay where you are."

"But I want to make sure you're safe." He argued stubbornly.

"Heath, I'm fine. I'm freaked out but I'm okay. Please just stay where you are." I turned my head in the direction of Shaunee and Erin's voices. They were getting louder and I knew they were coming to ambush. "Look I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Please!" Erin said.

"Just please with the leaving us out!" Shaunee finished.

"Leaving you out? Since when have I left you out?" I asked.

"Uh, hello! You and Erik? Alone time?" Erin said as if it was obvious.

"Oh. That. Nothing happened."

They each gave me twin-like doubious looks.

"Really. I mean it. Nothing happened. As much as I wish otherwise." I rubbed my temples and slid to the ground. I was so majorly over-stressed. I couldn't think straight enough to even begin trying to come up with a way to get rid of what was going on above us.

"Z, what is it?" Erin asked.

I glanced up, "Um, have you forgotten what's happening?"

"No, but you shouldn't freak out about it. It's just like dealing with hot guys. You act like nothing is up and then it just comes to you." Shaunee said.

I looked at her in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding, right? Act like nothing is happening? That's insane!"

"Quite right about that. Out of morbid curiousity, Shaunee, why would you say that?"

"Morbid? What?" The Twins said at the same time.

Damian just rolled his eyes, "Zoey, Stevie Rae wants you."

My heart instantly reacted. Stark was ready for me to talk to. "Uh, okay. All right. I'm coming."

Damian reached down and helped me to my feet, "Z, don't worry. He's in good shape."

I nodded and followed him, not trusting my voice to speak. Once we reached Stevie Rae, my eyes slid to Stark who was standing beside her. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he eyes watched me, slightly less pained than before.

"Zoey," He sighed, stepped forward slightly.

"Hi Stark. Follow me, okay?" I said in a wispy voice. My knees were wobbling and my head was spinning but I ignored it and walked down the tunnel. Finally I stopped and turned around, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I did." He smiled, a hint of his cocky sarcasm showing. He stepped forward. I could see the familiar expression I had once seen Stevie Rae wear on his face and it made me shiver. "What about you?"

"I'm stressed beyond belief. What exactly happened back there with Neferet?" I asked.

Pain and anger flashed across his face, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Stark, I need to know."

"No," He hissed.

I slid to the ground, put my face in my hands and sobbed. Ugh, all of this stress is taking its toll on me. My emotions are a total mess.

"Zoey..." Stark murmered.

I felt something touch my hair and I looked up to see Stark staring at me with a sorrowful expression.

"Zoey I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean? Of course this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. It's my effing fault all of this happened this way. If I hadn't been the way I have with Neferet, maybe this would have been different." I pressed my hands to the damp ground, getting mud all over them.

"No, Neferet has always been-"

"I hate to interrupt," Aphrodite said, walking up. She grimaced when she spotted Stark. "But we've gotta get moving. The dead kids have a place with showers and all up ahead. Your nerd herd wants to get there soon, as do I."

"Okay," I said, getting up and wiping my mudy hands on my jeans.

Aphrodite gave my clothes a look, "And we need to get you changed and cleaned up badly. You look horrible."

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel better," I grumble sarcastically.

"Wasn't trying to." She shot back, strutting her stuff all the way back to the others.

"Ya'll ready?" Stevie Rae asked once we reached her.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I answered.

"Z, we'll rest soon if you need to stop." Damian said.

"No, no I'll be fine."

"Damian is right though, you know? We'll stop if you need us to." Jack said sweetly.

"I know Jack, honey." I sighed and looked at Stevie Rae. "Lead the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I trudged forward with major effort. I had been told that we would stop more than once already but each time I refused. I would not slow down the others because of my unexplainable exhaustion.

"Please!" Shaunee said.

"Just please with the walking!" Erin finished. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are. Ya'll welcome to our hide out." Stevie Rae said.

I looked around and saw many tunnels and more matresses. A few pizza boxes were on the floor, but that was it.

"Shower? Please tell me you have showers here?" Shaunee asked.

"Yes they have showers. I say ugh to staying here without showers." Aphrodite said. "I used my parents money to get some."

"Uh, before we all start fighting over who gets showers first, I think it'd be best if we let Zoey take the first one." Damian said, his eyes on me.

"I agree," Erik added, walking up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Zoey needs to rest."

"Okay, so she gets the first. But I get second!" Erin declared.

While everyone tried to figure out a schedule, Erik led me over to the shower and stopped outside, turning to face me. "Zoey, do you have any idea what's going on with you?"

I shook my head, "I have no friggin clue."

"Try asking Nyx. I'm sure she'll help." With that, Erik presses his lips to my forehead and walks away.

Blinking in a daze, I stumbled into the shower. I have to admit, it feels better than I can ever remember a shower feeling. As soon as I'm out, Erin rushes in with a squeal and I hear her moan when the water hits her. I smile slightly at the sound of her comfort and walk out.

"Feel better?" Erik asked when he sees me curled up on a matress.

"Yeah." I answered sleepily. Erik nods and sits beside me, then leans back so he's laying. His arm slides around my waist and I snuggle into the groove of his body. Within seconds I'm asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There seems to have been a misunderstanding in my chapter 2. When Erik says he wishes to "forgive and move on" he doesn't mean leave her. He means that he wishes to forgive and leave the past as past. To start clean with their relationship. I'm sorry I hadn't made myself clear.

"Zoey," Erik says. "Zoey get up."

I grunt and roll over, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Zoey!" Jack squeaks.

That made my eyes fly open. Everyone was around me, staring at me in horror.  
Even Aphrodite, cool, collected Aphrodite, was staring at me with a terrified glint in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I ask groggily. The way they were looking at me made goosebumps rise on my arms. The atmosphere in the tunnels were totally doomsday. Like it was the end. As I noticed these things I became aware of an odd shrieking. Louds screams were heard above us.

"Raven Mockers" Damian says, his voice a little stangled.

I sit up quickly, then fall back down when my head spins. My stomach suddenly churns and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Ugh! What the hell was the matter with me?

"Zoey? What do we do? They're right above us!" Erin whispers nervously.

"They'll like...eat us!" Shaunee adds.

"They will not eat you, Dork. Zoey, what the hell is going on?" Aphrodite snaps.

Jeesh, like I know! I groan, clutching my sick stomach. I clamped my mouth shut, forcing the vomit down. My head was screaming and my ears ringing. Ugh, I felt like poo.

"Z? Uh, ya'll I think somethin' ain't right with her." Stevie Rae says. It's about time someone noticed something.

"Stevie Rae is right. She looks really pale." Erik's voice was concerned. I turn my head to look at him, hardly able to keep my eyes open enough to see his gorgous face.

"Good god! Now that you mention it-" Shaunee says.

"She looks like death!" Erin finishes in their twin-like fashion.

"Thanks," I grumble, my voice cracking. I jump up after a moment and run down the tunnel. I lean over, suddenly violently sick. After a minute of throwing up, I stumble to the opposite side and slide to the ground. Jeesh, my stomach hurt like holy crap.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Stark asks softly. He sits beside me and touches my arm. For a red fledgling, he seemed really normal. Not violent and scary like Stevie Rae had been. Maybe he still had some humanity left in him.

"No," I moan. I still didn't trust my stomach.

"Are you sick?"

"Majorly. She ran for her life, saving us the issue of seeing her. But geez! It smells." Erin was waving her hand in front of her nose.

"So right, Twin. It smells like something died." Shaunee agrees, mimicking her.

"You guys are no help at all, "I groan, standing up, but collapsing after a second.

"Zoey!" Stark says in alarm. He moves in front of me and strokes my damp hair away from my face.

"What's going on?" Erik asks, rushing through and kneeling beside me. He pushes Stark out of the way and caresses my cheek. "Zoey, honey, are you all right?"

"Ungh," I say, unable to say anything else. I scrunch into myself, withering at the pain in my stomach.

"We have to get her to hospital!" Jack says, rushing up to us.

"No!" I gasp, "It's not safe."

"Z, you need to go! You look like you're dying." Stevie Rae argues.

"I feel like it. But if we go out there then we all will."

My logic works on Erik, "She's right. We need to keep her here, but we're not going anywhere. Can you stand, Z?"

"I can try," I croak. With Erik's help, I get to my feet but immediatly fall, Stark catching me. I look up at him, a grateful smile on my lips. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Zoey." He murmers, low enough so only I hear.

"I can carry her," Erik says in a hard voice.

Oh. Oh no. Aw hell no! Erik can not be jealous! Oh great...

"I've got her," Stark insists.

"Must I get her?" Darius suggests.

"I think you better," Aphrodite says, "We don't want these boys to get into a cat fight."

"Agreed," Darius says, taking me from an unwilling Stark.

Erik and Stark walked on either side of Darius. Erik was holding my hand (jeesh!) while Stark was gazing at me. Total drama was in the air, I could feel it.

Once back at the hide out, Darius set me down on a matress. "Is there anything you need, Priest- I mean Zoey?"

I smiled weakly at him, "No, I'm okay."

Just as I say that, my head swims and I faint. 


End file.
